


Hubris is a pain in the ass

by Anonymous



Series: Pokemon Stories [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bestiality, Blood, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Fear, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Painful Sex, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Stomach Bulging, Stomach Deformation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was quite confident about how strong his partner was. After all, they had just recently claimed victory over the second gym they visited. The ego boost from the win only made him more eager to press on, so when he was told earlier that day the route was closed, he just couldn’t let that stop him.“Dangerous Pokémon moved into the area,” he recalled the officer telling him and his partner, “no one is allowed past until they are all captured and relocated.”Yea, and have to wait maybe weeks for some League member or Gym leader to show up for this? No thanks.
Relationships: Livolt | Manectric/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Pokemon Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	Hubris is a pain in the ass

Twigs and leaves crunched underfoot as Kasper and his best friend and partner, Quilava, made their way through the woods. Though they were sneaking, they didn’t quite have to put much effort into being quiet as the raging thunderstorm provided them with all the cover they needed. The hardest part was getting past the people guarding the trail.

‘What idiots,’ Kasper thought, snickering to himself as he followed the flames of his partner who was leading the way, ‘no way any of the dumb Pokémon in this route are even close to Quilava’s level.’

He was quite confident about how strong his partner was. After all, they had just recently claimed victory over the second gym they visited. The ego boost from the win only made him more eager to press on, so when he was told earlier that day the route was closed, he just couldn’t let that stop him. 

“Dangerous Pokémon moved into the area,” he recalled the officer telling him and his partner, “no one is allowed past until they are all captured and relocated.”

Yea, and have to wait maybe weeks for some League member or Gym leader to show up for this? No thanks. Perhaps his impatience was an overreaction, he truly didn’t know how long it could’ve taken. It’s not like he asked the officer either. Waiting for the cover of night and sneaking through felt like the better idea, and guess what? It worked perfectly! More than perfectly actually with the convenience of the storm! So what if they’re getting soaked, a little rain won’t stop them at all.

A growl from Quilava snapped the child out of his thoughts. He hadn’t noticed his Pokémon stopped moving forward, and now the two were so close they were nearly touching.

“What?” Kasper hissed impatiently. His partner glanced back at his trainer and pointed with its snout into the darkness. Something was out there.

The young trainer scoffed, “don’t be a sissy, you’re definitely stronger than any loser Pokémon out here.” He knelt down quickly to pick up a stone, then promptly hurled it into the darkness. Something went running, and the sounds quickly faded. “See they’re even afraid of rocks!”

The Quilava wanted to growl at its trainer for such a reckless action, but bit its tongue. It hoped whatever Pokémon that was it wouldn’t come back. Just because it’s trainer doesn’t take warnings seriously, doesn’t mean it feels the same. So when Kasper lightly kicked at its flank and whined an impatient “come on!” It reluctantly began moving forward again.

It wasn’t long at all before the Quilava stopped again, this time growling loudly into the darkness. The suddenness took Kasper by surprise, but he looked more annoyed than anything.

“Go away or get beat up!” Kasper attempted to threaten what he couldn’t see. The woods came to life with the crackle of electricity, once again startling the boy. Light from the sparks showed the snarling faces of several Electrike, and Quilava backed up into Kasper protectively. Unfortunately, the child didn’t read his partner’s body language correctly. 

“H-hey!! Stop being a sissy and go beat them up!! Use ember!!” The trainer snapped.

His Pokémon bristled at the insult, but rushed forward anyway before spitting small flames at the nearest Electrike. It hit its mark and the other Pokémon whined and stumbled back. Other Electrike quickly made their advance toward the boy’s Quilava and sent spears of electricity toward it.

The boy cheered triumphantly at his partner’s quick success, and only looked more prideful as his Pokémon ducked and weaved through the electricity with all the grace of a trained gymnast. Very few attacks even managed to land on the Quilava, while it was able to hit its mark one after another.

It soon became apparent to the Electrike that they cannot win this battle and it’s time for a change in tactics. They lock their attention on Kasper and quickly rush toward him, some even sending their electricity flying at him. He yelps in fear and surprise and jumps away from the attacks and tumbles to the ground while frantically calling for his Pokémon to help him.

The Quilava snarls and tries to make its way back to its trainer. But now it’s focus has shifted and it isn’t watching the Electrike anymore. They swiftly make their move, landing a concentrated electrical attack on the Quilava. The boy screams for his Pokémon but it’s too late. He can see sparks coming off its blue and cream pelt as it lies on the ground.

Kasper doesn’t wait to see if his Pokémon can get up. He doesn’t see that Quilava’s eyes are still open. He scrambles to his feet and runs. He runs past his partner without even taking a second glance. He abandons his Quilava while the Electrike swarm.

The boy struggles through the dark woods, stumbling and hitting into bushes and branches often. There’s loud splashing as the Electrike bolt through puddles, and crashing as they barrel through underbrush. They’re right on his heels and they’re barking excitedly. He’s terrified and just wants to get away from these Pokémon. There’s nothing else in his mind right now, not even a single thought about the partner he’s left behind.

Eventually he stumbles his way into a cave. The tunnel! The next town is so close! But the Pokémon won’t stop chasing, and now in this tunnel there’s even less light than before! For once, he wishes that they’d use their electricity because at least then he would have flickers of light. But they aren’t so generous and he’s forced to flounder about in the dark, trying desperately to find his way and also avoid his pursuers.

Something tugs on his shirt and hands automatically go to touch it. It’s fluffy, it feels like his Quilava’s fur! Tears roll down his cheeks as relief fills him, his partner is undefeated, of course he’ll be okay. Kasper allows his Quilava to pull him along trusting it’ll take them into town.

When the pulling comes to a stop he’s left confused and anxious and it’s still pitch black. “W-why’d you stop..?” He sniffles and nudges his partner. Sparks flicker around his hand lighting up green fur and hungry eyes staring up at him. Of course it wasn’t his partner, but he was scared and wanted to believe it was.

Thunder booms in the tunnel and makes him jump and stumble back. The Electrike still holding his shirt pulls and Kasper falls to the floor with a cry. Light fills the room as ribbons of electricity dance across the ceiling and floors. Before him perched on a large boulder is a beast of a Manectric. He’s seen pictures of Manectric before, and this one doesn’t look like those pictures. It's far too big, and it’s fur is the wrong color. It even sparkles ever so slightly. 

The Manectric lets out a loud bark and a few Electrike come toward him. They’re biting him, biting his clothes, tearing aggressively at them. He squirms and struggles, trying to shove them away but any time he touches one he gets zapped and pulls back. He resorts to whining, “stop… stop what are you doing…” and tries to crawl away even if his clothes are ripped from him. All he can imagine is that he’s going to be eaten.

Another commanding bark echoes in the tunnel, he shouts in pain as he feels teeth sinking into an ankle. The other is bitten as well and soon he’s being pulled toward the Manectric. He tries to struggle and pull away, clawing desperately against the damp rocky floor, but the jaws holding him bite harder. Now there’s blood smearing the floor as he’s being dragged closer to the pack leader. 

The behemoth of a Manectric hops down from its perch and the Electrike release the boy and back away respectfully. It circles him as it examines his naked body hungrily. Kasper cries softly, he doesn’t want to be eaten.

When the Manectric lowers its head down to sniff the boy’s face he shrinks away in fear. A growl comes in response, but Kasper only retreats more. It quickly circles back around and places a massive paw on the child’s back and presses him firmly to the ground. Even just its paw alone is so heavy that it knocks the wind out of him. He squirms beneath the behemoth’s paw until it adds more weight as a warning to stop.

It’s sniffing again, he can feel its hot breath on his back and he shivers. The paw on his back is removed and the heat sinks lower and lower. When he feels it on his butt lowering to his little exposed cocklet he tries to scoot away. But the Electrike in front of him growls loudly with sparks flickering around its body as an added threat.

Something warm and wet touches his little cock and balls and he yelps in surprise. It’s dragged up along and passed his little ass and stops at the small of his back. He can’t help but take a fearful look over his shoulder in time to see the Manectric stick it’s tongue out and repeat. It’s very strange and he doesn’t understand, it feels so weird and with every new lick there’s an alien tingling in his groin. He wants it to stop. He wants it to stop right now.

The next time he feels teeth against his little cock and flinches. This doesn’t deter the Manectric though, and it nips and pulls at the boy’s foreskin experimentally. It feels weird and Kasper doesn’t like it at all, every time teeth brush against him he flinches. He’s now frightened that he’s going to be bitten there.

The Pokémon exhales heavily, somewhat annoyed at the lack of a desired reaction. It then shifts its focus to Kasper’s little ring of muscle and noses at it. He squeaks and has to resist scooting away in fear of what any of these Pokémon would do if he tests them further.

The licking starts up again, this time solely on his ass. Every new lick is pressed harder into him, and for a while he doesn’t quite understand why. He squeals and jolts forward when the large Pokémon’s tongue breeches him, and he instantly regrets it. The Manectric snarls and thunder booms so loud Kasper has to cover his ears.

A large paw stomps down in front of the child’s face, and the other presses down hard against his back. He grunts as the air is once again forced out of him. Soon he feels something poking against his butt, and this time he can’t move away. The unknown object prods against him several times before finding his hole.

So many emotions are swirling in the boy’s head. He doesn’t understand what’s happening. When he feels the hot, slick object being pushed against his tight hole his fear only rises. “Stop!! Things don’t go in there!!” Kasper cries out, but this changes nothing.

He screams when the Manectric’s pointed cockhead forces his muscles to part. He shrieks louder when the Pokémon pushes a couple more inches into the boy’s virgin, unprepared ass. The boy never stops screaming. He’s thrashing and fighting now, but the heavy paw on his back may as well be a stone pillar. He can struggle as much as he wants but he’s not going anywhere. He has no choice but to lie there and let this pokemon have its way with him.

The Manectric pulls back until just the very tip remains, then thrusts itself back in deeper. Little drops of blood have started to bead around the Pokémon’s cock and smear along it as it thrusts in and out in shallow movements. Every push forces itself just a bit deeper, and every pull feels like it’s going to turn the boy inside out.

That monstrous, fat cock is only about a third of the way in when Kasper’s voice gives out. He sobs and hoarsely squeaks with every new thrust, and sucks in a shaking breath every time it drags out. Above him the Manectric growls and grunts as it breeds it’s tiny bitch. Drool hangs from and drips down its lips as it pants and mercilessly batters Kasper from the inside.

When about half of the Pokémon’s meat is tearing the boy’s insides open, it seems to grow impatient. Its thrusts increase in strength and really begin to hammer into the much too small mate. Kasper can feel his stomach bulging from the girth of the torturous weapon being used to destroy his intestines. His ass feels raw and bruised from the pokemon’s gargantuan balls that slap him loudly with every thrust.

With the occasional crackle of electricity the horde of Electrike are revealed. All watching the boy being ravaged with a hungry gleam in their eyes, their cocks hard and leaking. Somehow the other pokemon watching make everything feel worse. Knowing that his pain is pleasuring them makes everything hurt more.

The massive pokemon pants and groans, its hips moving rapidly as it desperately chases for release. It’s painfully clear that it’s been a long time since it claimed a mate and even longer since it had such a nice tight one. Manectric lowers its weight onto the boy to get a better angle, not slowing down the relentless breeding for even a second.

One final, more forceful thrust is given, and in a show of sheer determination the Manectric forces the rest of its shaft inside the boy in a gut-wrenching display of power. If the boy could still scream, he would be, instead his mouth hangs open but all that comes out is a wheezing, strangled gasp.

He isn’t even given a single moment of reprieve before the cruel Pokémon begins anew. Pulling itself almost all the way out before slamming itself back in all the way to the hilt. The boy’s normally flat belly now bulges obscenely whenever the Manectric’s cock is fully seated in his guts, and whenever it’s torn from his bowls a trail of blood mixed with precum splatters into the steadily growing puddle on the floor.

The abuse lasts for an eternity, and Kasper has long since checked out. Retreating to the very back of his mind where he can’t be hurt anymore while his body is raped and broken. He doesn’t notice when the Manectric’s thrusts become erratic and desperate as it nears its orgasm, nor does he hear it’s earth shattering howl of pleasure when it’s gotten it.

But he is eventually dragged back to his body, mentally kicking and screaming when he feels a new sensation. The cock buried deep in his bowels twitches and thick ropes of cum paint his insides while the base begins to swell. The knot grows larger, and larger, and Kasper whines and writhes as a new wave of pain hits him. His belly cramps from the knot’s size and the hot semen that’s flooding into him. The gigantic cock pulses and twitches inside him with every spurt of cum, making sure that the boy can’t forget it’s presence for even a second. He cries fresh tears as he feels the Manectric pull slightly on an over swollen plug that won’t come out as the Pokémon shifts positions.

A few minutes pass while nothing happens, the boys sobs have quieted to soft whimpers now. He has to muster up courage to look down at himself and he feels utterly revolted at what he sees. Bright red, swollen flesh bulging out from his stomach making him look pregnant. The shock of it makes him jolt, and he feels that awful cock twitch somewhere from inside his inflated belly reminding him that he’s still firmly tied to that behemoth of a Manectric.

Kasper looks away, looks out into the tunnel from where he came. Nothing to do but to wait for his inevitable end. He can hear movement coming from the tunnel, it’s probably more Electrike, he thinks. But it isn’t, he sees his Quilava come into view. The boy’s eyes widen and he reaches towards it while mouthing the word “help.”

It doesn’t help. For the first time in his life, he reads his partner’s emotion correctly. The Quilava is angry, and it’s angry at its Trainer. There is no pity in its eyes, and it even looks grateful toward the Manectric.

Kasper’s eyes fill with tears as he looks desperately at his Pokémon. It’s the last thing he sees before he blacks out.


End file.
